


Средство от хандры

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prophecy, abusive language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Плакать и убивать, убивать и плакать. И шоколадку.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини R — NC 2020





	Средство от хандры

**Author's Note:**

> Автор методов Шульдиха по борьбе с хандрой категорически не одобряет. Хотя...  
> ================================================  
> Бета Iren.

Шульдих хандрил.

Он стоял на крыше храма Мэйдзи, стрелял из пистолета по туристам и очень сильно хандрил. До него долетали едва слышные крики боли и страха. Панику и до ахуя сильный ужас толпы он фильтровал; в такие минуты собственный дар раздражал неимоверно. Слушать всё это дерьмо? Да ему ни в жизнь не всралось! Пускай все сдохнут!

Разумеется, всё происходило в его внутреннем мире. Старейшины по головке бы не погладили, устрой он резню на территории реального синтоистского храма без их прямого приказа. Правда была в том, что Шварц — несвободны, и, лишь играясь с иллюзиями внутреннего мира, можно было утешиться. Шульдих поджал губы и тут же помрачнел: щека даже здесь болела адски. Сволочь, вконец охреневший Такатори! Терпеть его выходки становилось всё сложнее!

Он сделал ещё один выстрел, и высокая девица в очках и панамке свалилась как подкошенная, будто налетела на стену. Панамка — в кровавое месиво вместе с мозгами, очки — вдребезги. Вот так. Получи, поганый Такатори.

Шульдих недовольно засопел. Всё было не то и не так. Шевельнув пальцем, он оживил выдуманную девицу. Чем он тут занимается, можно подумать… Убивать воображаемых людей — всё равно что трахать резиновую женщину или пить безалкогольное пиво. Но что ещё ему остаётся? Осторожно прощупав окружающий мир вокруг и не обнаружив посторонних наблюдателей, — Шварц не в счёт, он всегда держал канал открытым «для своих», — Шульдих прикрыл глаза и чуть изменил окружение. Все туристы тут же превратились в Такатори. В ненавистного ублюдка!

«Долго ещё?» — осторожно пробралась по внутренней связи мысль Наги.

«Да!!» — коротко рявкнул Шульдих, скрипнув зубами. Челюсть снова заныла. Сука! Подсос эсцетовский.

— Блядский выблядок, — прошипел Шульдих сквозь зубы и, не целясь, выстрелил в пузо ближайшего Такатори. Пусть подохнет, мразина! Толпа из Такатори вновь заволновалась, человечки в костюмах на ступенях храма забегали, давя друг друга в панике. Теперь Шульдих не глушил воображаемые эмоции, наоборот, он ими упивался.

Где-то там, в реальном мире, Кроуфорд о чём-то коротко переговорил с Наги. Шульдих не прислушивался. И потому оказался совершенно не готов, когда руки Кроуфорда внезапно заставили его опустить пистолет.

— Сука, пусти! — прошипел Шульдих, стискивая пистолет сильнее. — Я ему въебу... дай сюда...

В который раз он пожалел, что научил Кроуфорда способам воздействия в воображаемом мире. Своих телепатических способностей у Оракула не было, но законы воздействия на разум во внутреннем мире он понимал хорошо и пользовался этим, когда хотел.

— Есть вариант получше, — словно и не пытаясь выкрутить пистолет из его пальцев, спокойно проговорил Кроуфорд.

Шульдих оскалил зубы, невзирая на боль. Чужие руки держали крепко.

— Загляни в мой разум, и сам увидишь, — сказал Кроуфорд, прижимаясь к нему опасно близко.

Однажды уже увидел, блядь, спасибо. Потом целую неделю ловил идиотские сны и не понимал, это его дар в поисках эндорфинов пасётся в чужой башке или собственное подсознание решило: «Мне так мало приключений, теперь я хочу подставить ему жопу».

— Не дождёшься. Пошёл на хуй.

Сказал — и мысленно прижал уши. Стрелять в спину воображаемому Такатори — это так, развлечение, свои поймут, особенно после истории с клюшкой для гольфа, но сказать «нет», пойти против главы группы — это уже серьёзный бунт, за такое можно и самому пулю в затылок получить. Пуля в голову очень качественно убивает даже во внутреннем мире. Руки Кроуфорда дрогнули, и Шульдих представил, как сейчас лидер наставит пистолет ему в голову и нажмёт на...

— Могу сходить, если хочешь, — шепнул Кроуфорд, склоняясь к его уху. — Думал, ты уже никогда не попросишь.

— Ш-што? — спросил Шульдих, и от неожиданности расслабил руки, которыми цеплялся за рукоять пистолета. Кроуфорд, будто только того и ждал, поднял оружие и зажал пальцы Шульдиха, нажимая ими на спусковую скобу. Внизу ещё один Такатори комично всплеснул руками и повалился мордой на плиты двора. Ещё одна смерть подействовала на Шульдиха успокаивающе; он выдохнул и осторожно раскрылся, проникая в голову Кроуфорда и окунаясь в его мысли.

Оно снова было там, стопроцентно гарантированное будущее. Кроуфорд драл его задницу, раз за разом всовывая член с крупной головкой в припухшее и покрасневшее очко. Ещё никогда раньше Шульдих не видел свою задницу в подобном ракурсе. Кроуфорд растягивал её большими пальцами, ладонями заодно раздвигая ягодицы шире и прижимая его бёдра к пружинящему матрасу.

— Бля-я... — простонал Шульдих, мгновенно заводясь от наносных ощущений. Ему будет тесно, его распялят, ему забьют по самые гланды, в него будут спускать снова и сно... Всё это он уже и так знал. Но от этого было не легче.

Внезапно сцена перед глазами сменилась, и теперь Кроуфорд лежал перед ним, широко раскинув ноги и цепляясь напряжёнными руками за изголовье кровати, а Шульдих резко и быстро двигал бёдрами, почти не вынимая и толкаясь членом в самой глубине. Кроуфорду это охуенно нравилось, он стонал не затыкаясь, на каждом выдохе, и Шульдих чуть не слюну пускал, долбясь в его горячую дырку. Хлюпала смазка, кровать натужно поскрипывала. Откуда-то пришло ошалевшее осознание, что для Кроуфорда это будет первый раз. Впору позавидовать: ишь, какое кино ему дар крутит, сволочь...

Внезапно сцена перед глазами сменилась опять, и на сей раз Шульдих поражённо моргнул. Падение башни? Фигуры в белом? Подыхающие старики корчатся у его ног? Он убивает Эсцет?.. Нет, они убивают Старейшин Эсцет. Вместе с этими отморозками Вайсс... И Такатори... клюшку для гольфа ему в задницу... Такатори тоже в итоге издохнет в огне...

Тяжело дыша, возбуждённый и дезориентированный, Шульдих развернулся на скользкой черепице и уставился Кроуфорду прямо в глаза.

— Это правда? — спросил он.

— Мой дар меня ещё никогда не обманывал, — сказал Кроуфорд. Как отметил Шульдих, он тоже часто дышал. Наверное, делиться такими картинками — всё равно что проживать их вживую. Каждое ощущение — будто впервые. Что, Кроуфорд, у тебя тоже встаёт от такого?

Шульдих облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Надо попытаться? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Надо, — ответил Кроуфорд, и на какое-то мгновение Шульдиху показалось, что они сейчас сольются в объятиях и поцелуются. На фоне восходящей луны во внезапно полностью опустевшем храме, будто в какой-то романтической мелодраме. Ну вот ещё. На хуй. Он мотнул головой, вытряхивая из головы такие тупые мысли, прилетевшие явно откуда-то снаружи.

— А когда это случится, твой дар не говорит?

— Уже скоро, — уверенно пообещал Кроуфорд.

И почти сразу же по внутренней связи Наги заныл: «Вы ещё долго там? Скоро пора будет выгуливать Фарфарелло».

«Мы сейчас будем», — ответил Кроуфорд, уверенно шагая с крыши. Шульдих шагнул следом, чувствуя, как воздух обнимает его со всех сторон и, не давая упасть, мягко поддерживает.

«Наги знает?» — уточнил он персонально у Кроуфорда.

«Я рассказал ему сегодня утром. Он согласен».

Шульдих встал на вымощенную плитами дорожку и, задумавшись, потрогал ствол пистолета. Запах пороха щекотал ноздри. Металл был горячий, обжигал пальцы. Внезапно Шульдих как вживую ощутил, каким горячим был — будет — Кроуфорд под ним в койке. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал.

«Давай попробуем, что получится», — сказал Шульдих, думая в этот самый момент вовсе не о Старейшинах и не о мести поганому Такатори.

Удивительное дело, от его хандры не осталось и следа.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
